Jacob's Story
by the-hunger-games-vampire
Summary: Jacob gets in Trouble with Some of the Cullens when he imprints on the one that hates him the most, Rosalie. She gets pist off and there is a hell of a lot of damage done to him. Will he stay with her and endure the pain or suffer?
1. How this all began

**HEY GUYS, THIS IS A STORY I CAME UP WITH WHILE TALKING WITH MY FRIEND. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**JPOV.**

I was walking to the Cullen's house, because Bella invited me over. This is the first time I get to see all the Cullens. This should be very enjoyable. Right now I am walking up onto the Cullen's porch and go to knock on the door, and at that second Edward has the door open and is greeting me.

"Good morning, Jacob," he says in his perfect voice. I just nod, knowing I will not be able to greet him as politely. "Where's Bella?" I asked curiously. "She is on the couch watching T.V. with Rosalie and Esme." He was all ready leading the way into the white room. Bella sat on a huge white couch, in the center of the room.

"Hey, Jacob. How are you?" She asked in her soft voice.

"Fine, same as before." That is when I saw her, the most beautiful girl in forever. There she sat with her long golden hair. That is when everything disappeared and she is the one that held me here. This was amazing it is just how the others described imprinting. Hahaha. That would be funny, if I imprinted on a bloodsucker. EWWWWWW! I think I imprinted on a vampire.

"What are you staring at, mutt?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Jacob, can I talk to you outside?" Edward asked.

"Sure," I said and followed him out the back door, about 500 feet from the house and then stopped.

"What the hell is going on in there?" He asked softly so the others could not hear.

"I think I imprinted on your sister, Rosalie. She is Hot and I love her." I said loudly.

"You what? You better not of, you fricken mongrel. I have a husband and he is going to kick your ass when he finds out about this." Rosalie said and stalked off to the house to get her husband and tell him what happened.

"You are dead and I mean it. Emmett will kill you." Edward said. With in seconds Rosalie was back with her husband by her side, with his hands curled into fists.

"What the fuck did you do you shity asshole? You better not be falling in love with my wife you bitch!" Emmett said loudly and then threw his rock hard fist into my stomach, saying as many swears as he could get in such as; ass, bicth, shit, and so on that I was getting dizzy. Mean while Edward and Rosalie just watched both with entertained expressions. "I'm going to kill you, mutt, and make you bleed to death!" He kept saying this and kept on kicking and punching me and it hurt like hell. I wondered how long it had been since this all started and it ended when Carlisle came outside to see what was going on. Carlisle told Emmett to stop and at last I was free. After it was all settled down

Carlisle asked "What the hell is going on out here that would cause such a commotion?"

"Jacob is in love with Rosalie and so I am trying to teach him a lesson." Emmett said not even out of breath and that is when all hell broke lose.

**Well, I hope you like it and maybe there will be another chapter. **

**-Bella**


	2. How the hell did i end up like this

**Hey, I was thinking all weekend on what to put in the story. Well I finally thought of what to put in it so please review because it makes my day. Thanks.**

**JPOV**

For the rest of the day my stomach and every other part of my body hurt very badly. I was told to lie down and rest, so that it would not hurt as bad, but it just made it worse. So I am lying down on my bed thinking about how all hell went lose… After Emmett was done explaining that is when he really lost it. He picked me up and threw me against a tree, which snapped once I hit it and then he got very violent. He ended up breaking one arm and six fingers, and came very close to breaking everything else. Once that happened, I was unaware of my surrounding and when he finally stopped, it was not because he was done, but because Edward had his hands behind his back. Why was Edward stopping this? That is when I noticed that everyone was here, and the reason he stopped was because Bella was standing there, with tears running down her cheeks.

"Emmett, stop." Edward commanded and for some reason he calmed down, but looked very annoyed.

"Thanks, Jasper," Edward said. Why was he thanking Jasper? That's when Bella finally cleared her throat and said something.

"Oh Jacob, are you all right?" She said in a shocked voice. Was she stupid? Of course I am not all right, but I kept my mouth closed. Edward and Emmett were gone and so was Rosalie .

"Carlisle, do you think you can fix what is broken?" Esme said.

"I'm sure I can if he can walk to my office."

"I'm sure I can walk; just not without pain." I said, and even just talking made my mussels ache. I can't imagine what walking would be like.

"Well, we better get going before Emmett comes back and wants to hurt you any further," Carlisle said and headed off to the house. So I got up and started to walk. hurt and I really wished that I didn't need to walk, but I followed Carlisle into the house and then I hit the stairs.

"There is no way I am walking up all those stairs. That would be just plan torture!" I commented because there was a huge stair case that had to have had at least fifty stairs.

"Well, that is the only way to get to my office; unless you would like to do it in the other room?" Carlisle said gesturing to the kitchen table.

"I would rather do it down here if you don't mind." I said through my teeth. "Fine with me, just let me get my bag and take a seat. I sat there as he fixed my body and was counting how long I had been here. One hour and twenty-five minutes. One hour and twenty-six minutes. Once he was done I went home before another leach could kick my ass any more, and that is where I am now lying in misery until my body heals. UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH. This is so annoying, I JUST WANT TO GO AND RUN. "Crunccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Yes now I can run. As quickly as I could I got up and ran out of the house as fast as I could and than BOOMMMMMMMMM! I'm a werewolf. I'm on all fours and running

_Hey Jake where have you been; we have been looking for you? Quil asked._

_Let's say I got mauled by a stupid leech. I also imprinted on one and got my ass kicked for it_

_Nice well I can't wait to see what the other say Quil said and that is when we met up with them._


	3. The end

JPOV

As I came into sight of the pack with Quil they were all pist at me. They looked like they wanted to kill me, and I knew it was coming too. Every one was yelling at me in their minds. I couldn't even think. Then one loud growl told everyone to stop. It was Sam.

_What the hell did you do, Jacob? _Sam said this angrily.

_You know I have no control over imprinting._

_Yes, but you could have left as soon as you imprinted._

_And I regret that fully. _

_What are we going to do now. One of our own imprinted on our enemies. Great._

_We could just get rid of him forever! That would be great no more annoying Jacob. It would be a relief. _

_Leah, I told you to be quiet._

_Jacob, you need to deal with this so think of something and run it by me before you do it and cause a big fight. Got it?_

_Yup. Come on Quil. _

_Okay. That went nice. _

_No it didn't._

_Well they could have killed you. _

_Right._

_So, what now? _

_We find out what I'm going to do._

_What is that? _

_I don't know for now, but will find out._ We went to my house to think of ways to get around this, but nothing came. This is horrible. What am I going to do? From that point I knew it would be a long day and a day that would drag on for what seamed like a lifetime. We both had stupid ideas. I knew if I went back, Emmett would kill me. If I did not go back I would kill myself. Why do I need to be in this position? We sat on the couch for what seemed like forever until we gave up.

"I don't know what to do, Quil."

"Let's see what Sam has to say in human form without the pack." We decided to go visit Sam and Emily. When we got there, Emily was outside planting new flowers.

"Sam is inside waiting for you, and he is alone." Sam was so lucky to have Emily. She was so helpful in everything. We went inside and Sam was at the table waiting. I wonder what he will say. Probably tell me to leave her now.

"So I see you were looking for me."

"Yes. We wanted your help on the subject of what I should do."

"Well, I don't know what to say. I mean that you should just leave her alone and if she wants you than she can come to you, but if you can't stand that than go to her and you can take what ever she gives you."

"Thanks."

That was all the lecture I needed now so I left and Quil followed. All the way home I was thinking that I should leave her alone and take the rest of his advise because he is one who can understand the difficullty. I just know I will not be able to survive the torture of staying away. It is all ready eating me away. This is one thing that will not be easy to do but who said life is ever easy, it is one of the most difficult things in the world. No matter what you do life goes on and there is nothing you can do to freeze time so just move on. So that is what I will do move on.

**This is the last and final chapter of the story. Thanks for .**


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

Hey look I have seen a great amount of people reading this story so if I get reviews there may be another chapter. I just need to know if you want more to the story. Well review if you wish.

~Bella~

(Author)


	5. feelings

That was all the lecture I needed now so I left and Quil followed. All the way home I was thinking that I should leave her alone and take the rest of his advise because he is one who can understand the difficulty. I just know I will not be able to survive the torture of staying away. It is all ready eating me away. This is one thing that will not be easy to do but who said life is ever easy, it is one of the most difficult things in the world. No matter what you do life goes on and there is nothing you can do to freeze time so just move on. So that is what I will do move on.

You could here the tapping of Quil's fingers on the table. It was really aggravating, especially when you are trying to think. He has been doing this sense the time we sat down. You could tell he wanted to run, but I was not in the mood.

"Can you please stop that? You are so aggravating."

"Than can we do some thing other than sitting on your couch silently?"

"Like what?"

"Go see other girls get over her. She is not worth it. Un till she loves you back just leave her."

"Do you do that with Claire?"

"No but she is only a little kid. For now."

"Fine." I got up and ran for the door. With in second I was running on all four. It felt nice to have the wind in my face. I was trying to clear my mind of her, but the memories stayed and refused to move. It was a throbbing pain in my head and it was saying her name.

Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie. I was being tortured by her and she didn't even know it. I started running north, and I had no idea in where I was going, and didn't care. I ran through the trees and jumped over the ones that were rotted and fell. I then found a place in where I could think without any interruptions. It was a knocked down tree with all the roots that came up with it. It had imbedded rocks in the bottom and a rock right in front of it. I changed back to human form and put my black sweats back on. I sat down and pulled my knees to my head and put my hands to my head. She was stuck in my head and could not be removed. She had a place in my heart that ached to see her and it would never be filled. It hurt and I wanted it to stop. She has put me through so much pain and I still wanted her. I need my head to be fixed. I would do anything for her. Anything to make her happy. The one thing that would make her happy is for me to leave her alone, but that is the part that is killing me the most. I give up. I started to run to her house and was there in two minutes. Edward was outside and waiting for me.

"She does not want you here."

"I know, but I want to be here."

"She is going to hurt you if you stay."

"I don't care. Let her."

"What ever." He went back into the house and out came Rosalie. She had a huge grin on her face and I wondered what had come to her mind.

"So you would do anything."

"Anything."

"Emmett is allowed to do anything he wants and if you are still alive you can stay. Good luck, Mutt." Oh shit. She walked away and whispered something to Emmett as she walked inside. He had a rope and keys in his hand. This can not be good.

"Ready to be killed?"

"Sure." I swallowed and he started tying the rope around a huge trees. He then came over me and tied my arms to them. He took the rest of the rope and raped me in it to the tree and tied it really tight.

"Stay here and don't move." He went to the garage and came out in his Jeep and Rosalie was in the passenger seat.

**Hey thanks. I never wanted to stop the story but I had to much on my plate. I would like to thank Elle, a person who reviewed my story, for pointing some thing out. When I asked for reviews I asked if you wanted the story to continue. I enjoy writing and when I say I want reviews, I want your opinion on the story and to say on how I can make it better. So can you give me ideas on how to make it better. I would help a lot. I need your help and this is your chance to tell me what you want in the story. You can either PM me or review if you can't PM. Thank you.**

**Bella :) **


	6. punishment

"Ready to be killed?"

"Sure." I swallowed and he started tying the rope around a huge trees. He then came over me and tied my arms to them. He took the rest of the rope and raped me in it to the tree and tied it really tight.

"Stay here and don't move." He went to the garage and came out in his Jeep and Rosalie was in the passenger seat.

JPOV

The engine growled and I stood perfectly still. The car came charging at me and now I was afraid. I was afraid of breaking every single bone in my entire body. The car made contact with my body and I heard two hundred cracks and along with that I went flying back still tied to the tree and half the forest came down with me. I opened my eyes and jerked my self to my feet but I could not stand I just fell forward and on my face. I rolled back to the way I was and then tried to look up to see what the hell was going on. All I saw as green. I tried to lift my hand but it couldn't move. I tried the other and started to untie the rope around me. When I was finished my entire body was throbbing. I tried to stand only I could not feel my legs. This was not good at all. I tried to sit myself up with one hand and succeeded. I looked around but I could not see the white house any where. I must have gone a long way and I'm stranded here until someone finds me or until I can crawl all the way back. This was going to be horrible. I can't feel my left arm or my two legs along with a few of my ribs and fingers. I started to drag myself trough the debris of trees and green bushes and it hurt like hell. After about ten minutes I could not move on any further. I just dropped and did not move. I laid there for hours and then I heard something coming. Something big. I looked up to see a huge wolf in my face. It was sandy colored and was looking at me with a horrid look. He lied down on his stomach and I climbed on his back with my good arm. He then took of through the forest and then we were in the open. We were in front of my house. He went back to human form and looked at me with a dumb look.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Being an idiot."

"Yea I can see that."


	7. the effect

He went back to human form and looked at me with a dumb look.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Being an idiot."

"Yea I can see that."

JPOV

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Thinking I could win her over by enduring pain."

"Does it look like you succeeded?"

"No! I didn't think it would be this bad."

"Man it doesn't look like you thought at all." I just glared at him. Maybe he didn't get that I was still in pain.

"So what are we going to do with you?"

"Just leave it alone I guess." Quil helped me get into my room and he helped try to align me bones in he right place. Key word: try. There was a lot of cracking and I could swear that there were indents in my lip from where I kept on digging my teeth in. by the time we were done it was around six. My stomach started to growl. I looked down and was ninety nine percent sure I could not move.

"Quil, go get me something to eat. I'm starving."

"sure." He left the room and came in with a bag of Doritos. I opened the bag and started chewing the chips one by one. As I ate I tried to ignore the constant cracking of the bones being put back together. Quil sat at the bottom of the bed and just sat there and watched. I felt sort of bad for him, having to see his best friend like this but I was sure he wouldn't leave even if I told him too. After a few hours all the bones were in place and I couldn't wait. I jumped out of bed and went running for the door. I started running and changed in seconds not even caring about the shorts I just ruined. Quil was by my side and then there was also Seth there with us.

_Where have you been, Jake?_

_Recovering._

_What?_

_I broke half of my bones. Just leave it at that._

_But…_

_No more questions, Seth. _

_Fine. _ We all started to move faster and I had no clue as to where we were going.

_Seth, Quil, Jake. Let's go I have a new trail. _Sam said.

_Trail of what? I asked._

_An unknown vampire_

_Are you sure it was not a Cullen_.

_I'm sure let's go. _We started to push ourselves even further. Just then I herd it. A cry of pain…


	8. result

_Where have you been, Jake?_

_Recovering._

_What?_

_I broke half of my bones. Just leave it at that._

_But…_

_No more questions, Seth. _

_Fine. _We all started to move faster and I had no clue as to where we were going.

_Seth, Quil, Jake. Let's go I have a new trail. _Sam said.

_Trail of what? I asked._

_An unknown vampire_

_Are you sure it was not a Cullen_.

_I'm sure let's go. _We started to push ourselves even further. Just then I herd it. A cry of pain…

JPOV

The cry made stall and then move even faster. When we approached the seen their were white pieces scattered on the ground and he was approaching her. Rosalie. She kept backing away with a horror struck look that would be crying if she could.

"Come on baby. Come here." The vampire mouthed as he moved in.

"Leave me the fuck alone." She threatened through her perfect teeth. I then pounced on the vampire and clawed him across the neck and started to tear him apart. She just watched in horror. Once I was done I let Sam take care of the rest. I looked back at her and she stood like stone. When I started to approach her she started backing up. I took the last step and she was gone.

_Let her go. She needs to be alone. She just lost her only love._ I hated to admit it but Sam was right. I should let her grieve. She needed to be alone. I let her go and I stayed with Sam to keep from following her.

_Jake go home. Get so rest. _

_Why?_

_You haven't slept well in weeks. I should know_

_Fine._ I started running home. Before I broke through the woods I shifted back to human form. I went down to my garage and started to work on the newly acquired car I had got. It was a 1970 Chevrolet. I started to take the car apart to distract myself but it didn't work. As I worked my mind was somewhere else. Picturing her in a corner not moving with the same look on her face as when I showed up to save her. I eventually gave up and went in the house to my room and lay down in my bed. She was in my thoughts and I was tired so sleep came over me fast and she was in my dream.


	9. Dead and Tortured

JPOV

I was in the woods in wolf form. I don't know what I was doing; all I knew was that I was looking for something. With every step I took I was getting closer to what I wanted. I kept walking but then something in my head told me to run, so I ran. As I was running I could hear something in the distance. Almost like a crackling. I was near where most people do cliff diving. I then saw something very bright. It was orange with tints of yellow and as I moved closer it started to click. It was a fire. Something in it caught my attention. It was white. It stuck out from everything else. I then ran as fast as I could and hit it hard and fell off the cliff. Before I hit the water I changed back to human form and then we hit the water. I started swimming back to shore tugging her along with me. When I reached the shore I quickly threw on my wet jeans and went back to her. There she lay not moving and showing no sign of life. I didn't know what to do. I waited and waited and then I knew my fears have come true she was dead. There Rosalie laid and she was dead the one person I could ever love was dead. I woke up covered in sweat and panting. I rolled over and shoved my face into the pillow. I groaned in misery. Not even sleep could I get away from her. With everyday that passed not one went by where I didn't think about her and every night the same dream over and over. I was becoming miserable. The thought of her was tearing me apart and she did this to me and she didn't even look at me as a normal person never mind be in love with me.

"Jake there is some one on the phone for you." My dad called from the small living room. I went in there and picked up the phone

"Help me!"

**Look, I went a while with out asking for reviews but I need to know what you think and what you want to happen.**


	10. vampire

"Jake there is some one on the phone for you." My dad called from the small living room. I went in there and picked up the phone

"Help me!"

JPOV

It was the voice of a million bells ringing. I tensed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll… explain later all you need to know… is that I am being held in the woods… by two other vampires… that were with the one that you… killed." As she said this I was grasping the side table for support leaving a giant imprint of my hand. She spook the words stuttering like she was to cry if she could. The line went dead after a few short moments and I dropped the phone and ran for the door. She needed my help and I was going to be there for her no matter what. I was running; pushing myself faster and faster. I caught her scent after a few miles and I followed it with no problem at all.

_Where are you going? _It was Quil and I could sense that Embry was with him.

_I need to find her. She called and needs my help. Two other vamps got to her._

_So now you are just going to save her after everything she has done_

_What do you want me to do_

_Forget her and everything else and go back to being the normal Jake._

_I can't. _

_Yes you can. All you need to do is forget her and everything about her. She is our enemy and you need to realize that._

_I love her and they are not our enemies. They were never our enemies and __**you **__need to realize that not me._

_Come on, Jake. Don't be like that._

_Are you with me or not._

_I'm in. _said Embry. He had been unusually quiet in this discussion and I was surprised he was siding with me and not Quil.

_Fine I'm in. _All three of us ran full speed to where she was and we stopped dead on when we saw the sight before us. There Rosalie was tied to a tree with heavy duty chains wrapped around her to keep her from breaking loose and two other vampires stood next to her. They looked like they were waiting for a group of vampires and not three giant wolves. They were surprised but didn't take to long to have a grin spread wide across his face.

"Well… what a pleasant surprise. Three wolves come to rescue one little vampire. Why I was expecting a group of vampires not wolves but you will do. Just as good of a fight, but not as well. I hope that you will not be in misery to long because that would just be rude but it would pain me to see you die to fast. I mean I would like to enjoy a show…" he just kept going on and on and would not shut the hell up.

_Can someone just shut this guy up before I go insane? _With that Quil pounced on the first guy and took him down where Embry helped him rip the guy to shreds. The second one came for me but what I was not prepared for was that there was a third one in the distance. The third one leapt on my back where the second one lunged for my throat.

**Sorry it has taken me a while but I hope you like it. Plz review and give me some ideas of what I should do to make it better. **

**-bella '.' **


	11. hard feelings

_Can someone just shut this guy up before I go insane? _With that Quil pounced on the first guy and took him down where Embry helped him rip the guy to shreds. The second one came for me but what I was not prepared for was that there was a third one in the distance. The third one leapt on my back where the second one lunged for my throat.

JPOV

I fell to the ground and the second one missed my throat but crashed into my shoulder and most likely broke it in the process. The third one bit into my back and kept biting and I moaned in protest as I tried to get up but when I was about to get back up they were both on my holding me down and I could not get up. I was stuck under two very hungry vampires ready to rip me apart. Out of no where Edward came up to the other vampires and watched. He looked at us and shook his head. He looked around and then looked back to me with a pist off expression. He went to the vampires and went to the wrong conclusion.

"Get off of him." They listened to him and he went right for me. He allowed me to get up and I shifted back to my human form to explain what happened when he lunged for me and started to hit and kick me and with each punch another thing got broken.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Why the hell would you kill my brother and then hold my sister hostage?"

"What?! I did none of those things."

"Yea, right." He moved in for another punch but I moved before he could land it on my left fore arm.

"I didn't. It was the other vampires that you let get away."

"Now you are trying to blame someone else?"

"No, it is the truth."

"What would you know about the truth?" that did it. He made me stall enough for him to land a kick on my chest that sent me into a tree and with a loud bang the tree and I both went down along with the tree. What more could this family do to me before there was nothing left to Jacob Black? I got up and held my hands up as a sign of peace.

"Look, I know enough to understand your point of view but if you still do not understand me than ask her," I said nodding over to Rosalie, " I got a call from her telling me to help her cause some other vampires had gotten to her when she ran away."

"Rose, is what he saying true?" asked Edward as he turned to face his sister who has been quiet through the entire fight.

"Yes, I called him because I knew that he would help me."

"Than why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

"Because you would not have listened to me and you would have jumped to conclusions like you did."

"How come you didn't call us?"

"Because you guys would ask a million questions where he," she nodded to me," came in an instant with no questions asked."

Edward sighed and turned back to me. "It looks like I owe you an apology. I am sorry for the misunderstanding. No hard feelings?" he asked holding out his right arm.

"No hard feelings," I say and then shake his hand, "now what?"

**Hey sorry the chapter is so short but I have no time well please review and I will be working on the next chapter. ^-^ **

**-Bella '.'**


End file.
